KarGamz not just Moirails
by demind70
Summary: About how they both are scared of showing their true feelings and what transpires as they stop running away from them.


_After a long day of work Karkat had finally gotten home to peace and quiet because even Gamzee wasn't home yet. This was an utter relief to him, knowing that Gamzee wanted to talk and he was sure he knew why. Karkat has had a long flushed feeling toward Gamzee however he was sure that Gamzee was into Tavros and only thought of Karkat as his moirail. So Gamzee wanted to probably tell him he was going to move in with Tavros soon because fuck he was always there anyways, but there was no way Karkat was about to let it happen. Since even if he wouldn't admit to it he was in love with Gamzee, more than a moirail should be, and which is why he's been avoiding Gamzee and this talk for the past week. Fuck, he thought as he started to yawn remembering how little sleep he had gotten this week from the amount of constant nightmares. So he crossed the hallway to his room where once inside he locked the door-keeping Gamzee out even when he needed him after a nightmare- and plopped on his bed to instantly fall asleep as his head hit the pillow._

_ Gamzee had just left Tavros' house and was on his way back to where him and his best motherfuckin' friend lived. It was a long walk so it gave him time to think about what he had talked to Tavros about. The guy was motherfuckin' awesome with his sick beats and helpful advice to tell Karkat how he felt. Though Karkat had been avoiding him for a week after he tried to bring it up; which made him have butterflies in his stomach, but not the good ones. Gamzee had been feeling something else lately-more than a moirail- and wasn't sure what to do about it. However that changed when he started to want to jump Karkat every time he saw him, because damn the fucker could get pretty sexy even when he was grumpy. So his only safe haven became Tavros' house where he talked to him about how he felt and was even told that since he's being avoided he needs to be the one to make the conversation happen no matter what. Because it was about motherfuckin' time he talked to Karkat and he could tell Tavros was a little pissed about the amount of hiding Gamzee did at his house anyways, so he might as well just spill the faygo now then later. _

_Once Gamzee finally walked in he noticed Karkat's shoes by the door and so he walked over to the younger's room where he could hear the whines of Karkat having another nightmare. He knew the door would be locked again but didn't care this time and just forced it opened. In the bed he found Karkat tossing and turning just tangling himself further in his sheets as he had his nightmare. So Gamzee came up and lay down by the younger then slowly started to calm him down, by wrapping his arm around Karkat's waist and gently stroking his hair. Finally he settled into a calm sleep and nestled his head into Gamzee's neck. Though this time Gamzee let out a yawn and soon fell asleep holding the younger in his arms._

_When Karkat woke up he found himself wrapped in Gamzee's embrace; which wasn't much of a surprise knowing how well he slept. Almost forgetting the fact of how he was still avoiding Gamzee; he tilted his head to put a small kiss on Gamzee's neck. Afterwards he slowly unwrapped himself from Gamzee and lightly got off the bed. Karkat stealthily walked to the door, however almost stopped in his tracks when he heard Gamzee stir in the bed. So he just picked up his pace and almost had the door halfway open-fuck looked like Gamzee broke it open- when a hand slammed down on the door closing it shut. Karkat looked for a way to escape but Gamzee was too fast, because he already had his hand around Karkat's waist and was blocking him into a corner with his arm on the door. Fuck. There was no way to get out of this one, so he just waited patiently for Gamzee to speak, since there was no way he was going to bring this shit up._

_As Gamzee held the younger he could tell how tense he was under his grip, and knew he was waiting for Gamzee to speak. So with one of his many smiles Gamzee said once again, "We need to talk motherfucker." Karkat tensed up even more as his voice cracked when he said, "About what?" even though they both knew. Gamzee curious of what face Karkat was making; slowly bent down to plop his head on Karkat's shoulder hoping he could get a view of him better. Though instead all he saw was Karkat's slightly wavy hair fall across his face, which made Gamzee let out a sigh, making the younger shiver under his grasp. Finally what seemed like an eternity of silence Gamzee said, "About us." _

_ Karkat could feel his whole body shake as Gamzee said that, and was trying to hold back the tears for what was to come. He couldn't even answer from the shaking in his voice, so he just waited in silence until Gamzee started again. Feeling a tighter grasp around his waist and being moved closer to Gamzee, Karkat started to get confused about what was really going on. When Gamzee finally said something he gasped in surprise by what was just heard, and he slowly rewound the whole thing in his head to where Gamzee said, "I love you" with a slight pause then, "but more than a moirail."_

_ Gamzee was perplexed when he heard the gasp from Karkat and the shaking seize to exist. Then when Karkat started to feel a whole lot warmer to the touch is what set him off the edge. He just had to see the youngers face, he just had to know if he could still hope for something more. So he pulled him even closer, making it so there was no space between them and took one of his hands off his waist to brush the hair from his face, where all of his worries fell away. _

_Karkat was blushing so hard and was fidgeting as Gamzee pulled away his hair so his only idea was to close his eyes from having to look at Gamzee. He was so happy but confused and surprised about what just transpired. He got even more flushed when he knew Gamzee was still looking at him so he twisted around to put his head in Gamzee's chest, and with a little whisper said, "I love you to." To Karkat's surprise, Gamzee just chuckled and let out a big sigh. They stood there for a long time just feeling each other's warmth until Gamzee finally pulled away to look at Karkat better. Karkat of course just kept his head low looking directly at Gamzee's shirt as he slowly caressed his head. Though soon Gamzee was touching his face and then holding his chin, and finally pulling it up so they would be both looking each other in the eyes. This just made Karkat flush even more, making him close his eyes, which led to the warm feeling of Gamzee's lips on his. And with just this they knew they'd be happy forever. _


End file.
